Forum:Proposal Event
I have an idea of a trivia, Banjo-Kazooie Trivia. Every year (once a year) we have either a IRC Trivia meeting. Where many people come and participate in a trivia. There would be a different host each year. Seeing as I proposed it, I will be the Host. Here is my idea. People come on the IRC. I welcome them and tell them these rules. #I will ask a question. Eg Who is the main character of Banjo-Kazooie. As soon as I post it, the people in the IRC will write the answer and post it. The fastest person to answer gets the point. #There would be 100 questions. 20 questions for Characters, 20 questions for Locations, 20 questions for Secrets and Easter eggs, 20 questions for Abilities and 20 questions random questions about Banjo-Kazooie and our wiki. #The host will make up the questions. They must not be too hard. The questions can be hard if they are the last 5 questions in the 20 for a category. #The host MUST count up the scores and say them when a person asks. NO cheating. #The host does not participate in answering questions. #The event must be in 2 months planing. If the event occurs and the host can not make it, they MUST email a admin the questions. Let the community know that they can not do it 5 days before the event. #The event proposal; will stay in the forum for 2 months. People must give a time that they can make it. There home time. (The host will work out the UTC with the persons home time. Then the host would create a UTC time and leave it up for 1 month and 1 week before the event, will be the time). #1 point for Round one (which is the first 20 questions). 2 for Round two, 3 for Round three and 4 for Round four. ---- If you wish to participate, please sign your name and give a date and time when you will be available (be sure to include your timezone), and the length of time you will be able to stay on. # [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) - 7/11/08 From 5pm to 10pm (Queensland). # 11:55, 29 August 2008 (UTC) - 07/11/08 - From 4pm to 10pm likely (Pretty much all weekdays 4-10pm and all day weekends) - Victoria, Australia (UTC +10) Comments and question Don't forget to mention your timezones.... Those times mean nothing if we don't know what the time differences between people are. Also, you think maybe that instead of giving the question to the first person to answer, that people would just whisper the answer to the host and anyone who got it right would get points? Maybe you intended this, but points would go to the fastest typer with the fastest connection. I know this is kind of how games with buzzers work, but I think the gap between people's typing speeds are much greater than the gaps between their reaction times. I dunno, just a thought. :I agree, IRC occasiaonally can slow down and end up with you adding "|SRT" to the end of your nick in chat. (SLow Response Time) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Grovel for mercy} *Ah ha. Got an idea. I give a question, and the people have to wait 10 seconds and when I say SUBMIT, they submit there answers. (Aim of the game is to type as fast as they can and Submit). I will test how fast there responce time is and work it out from there. NOTE to Amins: Please try to be there. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 23:56, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :It would be a lot easier if you gave your timezone rather than your country, since your timezone is what ultimately determines what time it will be for you. *Time zone and country will help better. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 07:00, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Your country is irrelevant as long as you get the timezone right. *Are you going to participate? It would be really fun. [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, but my work hours may change drastically next week because of schools opening, so I'll wait until I get my new schedule before posting my availability. It doesn't seem like we'll be able to do it this week anyway. *2 months, not 2 weeks. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:31, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :I didn't mean two weeks, but I don't have my schedule for next week or any of the coming weeks, so I don't know what times I'll be available yet.